Living in the Past (album)
Living in the Past is a double album quasi-compilation collection by Jethro Tull, which contains album tracks, out-takes, the "Life Is a Long Song" EP, and all of their non-LP singles except for "Sunshine Day"/"Aeroplane" (1968), "One for John Gee" (b-side of "A Song for Jeffrey", 1968), "17" (b-side of "Sweet Dream", 1969) and the original version of "Teacher" that appeared in the UK as the b-side of "Witch's Promise" in 1969 (the re-recorded 1970 one that was released on the American version of Benefit was included instead). Details The album was named after the single released in May 1969 and was released in an elaborate gate-fold packaging that contained a large colour photo booklet with over 50 photos of the band.[http://www.minilps.net/jethro-tull/living-in-past-tocp-67369 Jethro Tull - Living in the Past (1972): Japanese paper sleeve Mini LP replica 2CD, 2004][https://www.discogs.com/Jethro-Tull-Living-In-The-Past/release/2286127 Jethro Tull - Living in the Past (1972): Japanese CD sized papersleeve gatefold, book-style album replica 2CD, 2004 at Discogs.com] Two songs, "By Kind Permission Of" and "Dharma for One", were recorded live at Carnegie Hall in New York City, United States. "Love Story", "Christmas Song", "Living in the Past", "Driving Song", "Sweet Dream" and "Witch's Promise", some of which had only appeared on mono versions before, were given new stereo remixes for inclusion on the album. Additionally, "A Song for Jeffrey" and "Teacher" were also remixed. Many of the tracks only appeared as British releases before being compiled on Living in the Past for the first time in the American market. In the United States, Living in the Past was the first Jethro Tull album to appear on the Chrysalis Records label; while each of the band's previous albums were marked as "a Chrysalis Production", the albums were released by Warner Bros. Records' Reprise Records subsidiary. Early U.S. editions of Living in the Past bore both a Chrysalis catalogue number (2CH 1035) and a Reprise catalogue number (2TS 2106), suggesting that the album was scheduled to appear on Reprise Records but that Chrysalis gained control of the band's USA releases in late 1972.[http://www.discogs.com/Jethro-Tull-Living-In-The-Past/master/38226 Jethro Tull - Living in the Past (1972) album releases & credits at Discogs.com] All of the tracks that were not on the original This Was (1968), Stand Up (1969) and Benefit (1970) albums have appeared as bonus tracks on their 2001 Digital Remasters. Critical reception | rev2 = The Rolling Stone Record Guide | rev2Score = Marsh, Dave; Swenson, John (Editors). The Rolling Stone Record Guide, 1st edition, Random House/Rolling Stone Press, 1979, p. 193. | rev3 = Rolling Stone (1973) | rev3Score = (favourable) |rev4 = Sounds |rev4score = (favourable) }} AllMusic review the collection positively, stating that: "Not only was Ian Anderson writing solid songs every time out, but the group's rhythm section was about the best in progressive rock's pop division. Along with any of the group's first five albums, this collection is seminal and essential to any Tull collection, and the only compilation by the group that is a must-own disc." Charts The album peaked at No. 3 on the ''Billboard'' 200 charts and went gold not long after its release. The title track from the album became Tull's first top-40 hit in the United States, reaching No. 11, a full three years after it performed well in Britain. In UK, the album reached No. 13. In Norwegian charts, the album hit No. 5. Differences in US version The US vinyl version has "Hymn 43" in place of "Locomotive Breath" and omits "Inside" in favour of "Alive and Well and Living in", previously unreleased in the US. Additionally, "Witches Promises" and "Teacher" swapped places.[http://www.discogs.com/Jethro-Tull-Living-In-The-Past/release/5374908 Jethro Tull - Living in the Past (1972): Chrysalis 1972, US vinyl 2LP at Discogs.com][http://www.discogs.com/Jethro-Tull-Living-In-The-Past/release/4538758 Jethro Tull - Living in the Past (1972): Chrysalis/Reprise Records 1972, US vinyl 2LP at Discogs.com] Track listing Original vinyl versions UK vinyl US vinyl CD releases Differences in the song selections between the US and the UK editions of the album resulted in different track listings for the various CD releases. Since the original American CD edition of Benefit was released with the alternative track list omitting "Alive and Well and Living In",[https://www.discogs.com/it/Jethro-Tull-Benefit/release/1608998 Jethro Tull - Benefit (1970) album releases & credits at Discogs.com] some of the US CD editions of Living in the Past add that track.[https://www.discogs.com/it/Jethro-Tull-Living-In-The-Past/release/1445940 Jethro Tull - Living in the Past (1972): US 1992 single CD at Discogs.com] All of the single CD reissues omit two songs ("Bourée" and "Teacher") in order to reduce the running time to fit the album on one disc, but both countries' versions include "Inside", which originally was only on the UK vinyl. A 1997 two-disc Mobile Fidelity Sound Lab reissue contains every song selected for the UK and US vinyl editions.[https://www.discogs.com/Jethro-Tull-Living-In-The-Past/release/4183346 Jethro Tull - Living in the Past (1972): Mobile Fidelity Sound Lab, UDCD 2-708, 1997 remastered gold 2CD at Discogs.com][http://www.discogs.com/Jethro-Tull-Living-In-The-Past/release/5136909 Jethro Tull - Living in the Past (1972): UK 1972 vinyl 2LP at Discogs.com] UK single-disc reissue (Chrysalis UK 1990, CDP 32 1575 2) * Omits "Bourée" and "Teacher" from the UK vinyl version.[https://www.discogs.com/Jethro-Tull-Living-In-The-Past/release/4972593 Jethro Tull - Living in the Past (1972): UK 1987 single CD at Discogs.com] American single-disc reissue (Chrysalis US 1992, D 102216) * Same track list as the UK single-disc re-issue but with additional track "Alive and Well and Living In", and "Locomotive Breath" is replaced by "Hymn 43". Mobile Fidelity Sound Lab edition (UDCD 2-708, 1997 remaster) * This release contains all of the songs released on the UK and US versions of the album. Personnel ;Jethro Tull * Ian Anderson – flute, voice, mandolin, tin whistle, guitar (12 string on "Sweet Dream" and acoustic on "Just Trying to Be", "Wond'ring Again", "Life Is a Long Song", "Up the 'Pool" and "Dr. Bogenbroom"), balalaika; Hammond organ on "Singing All Day", and violin. * Mick Abrahams – electric guitar on "A Song for Jeffrey" and "Love Story" * Martin Barre – electric guitar; acoustic guitar on "Witch's Promise" and "Life Is a Long Song"; percussion and backing vocals on "Dharma for One" * John Evan – piano, Hammond organ, Mellotron, harpsichord, celeste, percussion; backing vocals on "Dharma for One" * Glenn Cornick – bass guitar; Hammond organ on "Singing All Day" * Jeffrey Hammond (as Jeffrey Hammond-Hammond) – bass guitar on "Hymn 43", "Locomotive Breath", "Life Is a Long Song", "Up the 'Pool", "Dr. Bogenbroom" and "For Later" * Clive Bunker – drums, percussion; backing vocals on "Dharma for One" * Barriemore Barlow – drums on "Life Is a Long Song", "Up the 'Pool", "Dr. Bogenbroom" and "For Later" ;Additional personnel * David Palmer – string and orchestra conductor arrangement and conductor on "Christmas Song" and "Sweet Dream" * Lou Toby – string arrangement and conductor on "Living in the Past" * Andy Johns – sound engineering See also * Jethro Tull discography * Living with the Past References External links * (main) * (UK) * (Truncated) * [http://www.allmusic.com/album/living-in-the-past-mw0000194835 Jethro Tull - Living in the Past (1972) album review by Bruce Eder, credits & releases] at AllMusic.com * [https://www.discogs.com/Jethro-Tull-Living-In-The-Past/release/1301419 Jethro Tull - Living in the Past (1972) album releases & credits] at Discogs.com * [http://www.progarchives.com/album.asp?id=2020 Jethro Tull - Living in the Past (1972) album credits & user reviews] at ProgArchives.com * [http://www.sputnikmusic.com/review/68044/Jethro-Tull-Living-in-the-Past/ Jethro Tull - Living in the Past (1972) album review by Sviskebisk] at SputnikMusic.com * [https://play.spotify.com/album/4xOhK9LXV4Kz4VI1N7lOSO Jethro Tull - Living in the Past (1972) album to be listened] as stream at Play.Spotify.com * [http://www.minilps.net/jethro-tull/living-in-past-tocp-67369 Jethro Tull - Living in the Past (1972): Japanese Mini LP replica CD reissue, 2004] Category:Jethro Tull (band) compilation albums Category:1972 compilation albums Category:Chrysalis Records compilation albums Category:Albums produced by Ian Anderson Category:Albums produced by Terry Ellis (record producer)